A Story
by lovekukamu87
Summary: Hinamori Amu. The Idol of the School.What happens she is in love and is she is loved by one of her best friends?   Will their love go on smoothly? or is there someone jealous and ruins their love ? chapter 1 EDITED ! chapter 2 up !
1. Just the Beggining

.: A Story :.

Chapter 1 : Prolouge

"Ah! Hinamori Amu-san!"

"Hinamori Amu-senpai!"

The cheers were heard as a 8th grader teen girl with pink hair went down to her mid-back tied in to a ponytail wearing white tank top and pink skirt walking past bunch of fanboys and fangirls..

"Amu-chan" greeted a girl with blonde wavy hair.

"Morning Rima" amu replied to the girl.

Rima is one of Amu's best friend. She shares a relationship with Nagihiko. Another one of Amu's best friend.

They walked inside the class to find Tadase and Nagihiko talking.

"Morning Nagi-kun" Rima said planting a soft kiss at Nagihiko's left cheek.

"Morning Rima-koi" Nagihiko replied smiling at her.

"They were in their own lovey-dovey world again huh." Amu said to Tadase with her eyes still to the couple.

_Ring- Ring- Rriinngg !_

"Ehm, I'm sorry Amu-chan. I got a call from Yaya." tadase said as he rushed out of the class.

About a minute after Tadase left the class a senior went inside the class with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo!" a guy with messy brown hair entered the room.

"Yo! Kukai-kun!" Amu greet and smile back at him.

"So what's up?" as Kukai walk and lean on the wall next to Amu his hand crossed over his chest.

"See, the lovey-dovey couple there." Amu pointed towards rima and nagihiko.

"Oh.." he gasped as he saw Nagi and Rima still flirting.

"So, did you hear about the school trip to the temple?" he asked directing their conversation to another topic.

"Yeah! I see it in the buletin board. Can't wait." Amu said as she look at Kukai

Then they made eye contact.

From emerald to golden honey eyes.

From golden to emerald sea green eyes.

_`If I see through your eyes it feels like time stops, I feel like I wanna have you, I wanna kiss you, wanna feel you in my embrace, wanna have you always by my side.._ _hm~.. hm~.. hm~.. hm~..`_

"What a beautiful song.. Wait. SONG?" amu quickly turned her head to see Nagihiko playing his Ipod in loudspeaker and them both including Rima watching their gaze.

"Hm hm~ I see the love starting to bloom in both of you hearts." Yaya chanted appearing out of nowhere.

"Yaya!" Amu yelled at her chasing her around the class.

Right now, both Amu and Kukai is blushing hard.

**_ RING.. RING.. RING ..._**

The school bell rings hard.

"Uh.. I gotta go back" Kukai said and waved a good bye as he ran back to his class.

"And so is yaya-chi. bye bye. Tada-kun.!" Yaya said and ran back to her class..

After some while.. nikaidou sensei entered the class as usual with a pile of papers and books and his goofy face..

"Good morning class !" Nikaidou greeted as everyone stands up bowing their head and greeted him back.

"Today about biology.. turn your textbooks on page..."

As soon as she get out her book and turn to the said page. She started to think back about the previous events that occur just a few minutes before.

About Kukai's and her eye contact, then Nagi and Rima interupting them with their Ipod, and..

"HIMAMORI-SAN!"

She quickly blinked and stared at the teacher.

"Nikaidou-sensei! It's Hinamori!"

She said half yelling back at the teacher annoyed because he interrupted her thought and called her name wrong for the 50 times this week.

"Oh I'm sorry, now please concentrate on your studies, Himamori-san." Nikaidou apologize.

And again her named was spelled wrong. She let out an annoyed moan and not caring about her teacher's warning she continued about her thoughts.

_TRING!_

The bell rings for the next subject.

And as time passes by (still with Amu in her own world) changing school subjects ( I don't wanna write all those annoying school subjects..) from time to time till it was time to go home.

Everyone is packing their things to their bag leaving the class and leaving Amu alone.

As Amu walked out of the class there stood the same boy waiting for her in front of class.

"Yo! Amu!" greeted the boy.

"Hey ! Kukai-kun!" Amu smiled to surprised him.

"Can I follow you home? I don't know where your home is and my mother asked me to give something to your mom." Kukai said rubbing the bak of his head.

"S-sure.." Amu answered with a hint of blush in her face.

They walked together leaving the school back to their home.

**Lolly : guess what could happen when they walked together back home?**

**Yaya : hmm.. ah! THEY KISS!**

**Amu : YAYA! *blushes***

**Lolly : hahaha that's to far yaya-chi.. **

**Find out what happens on the next chappie kay?**

**Sayonara!**

**Lovekukamu87**


	2. A Walk Home

.: A Story :.

**So many thankies to my reviewers and for adding my story to their favorite stories.**

**Thanks to ****for your review. It really helped me a lot and to the other 2 of my reviewers, thanks !**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a quite while.**

**Because I'm attracted to other pairings like minakushi, sakusyao, and natsumikan.**

**And also check out the 1st chapter of A.S, I edited it.**

**Now I present you..**

Chapter 2 : A walk home together !

_Previous chapter_

"_Can I follow you home? I don't know where your home is and my mother asked me to give something to your mom." Kukai said._

"S-sure.." amu answered a hint of blush in her face.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Amu thought while walking away from her school with Kukai by her side.

"Here it is." Amu finally said after they turned from another rows of house.

Now they are standing in front of her door's house.

"Oh, so this your house. By the way, my house is just a few blocks away from mine. Where is your mom?" Kukai ask as he get out a carefully wrapped package from his bag.

"She is maybe in the kitchen. Come in I'll get her." Amu gesture him to come in and sit at the living room while she went inside the kitchen and calls her mom.

"Oh hello dear, you must be Souma-san's child right?" Amu's mom went out of the kitchen still with her apron on.

"Yes Hinamori-san, mom told me to give you this after school." Kukai said handing out the small package to Amu's mom.

"I had to go. Goodbye Hinamori-san, Amu-chan!" Kukai said walking out the of the living room to the gate and wave a good bye.

"Oh, please said hi to your mom!" Amu's mom said smilling with amu by her side waving her hand and grinning at him.

"Sure!" Kukai replied walking away.

**There ! Chaptor two done !**** Sorry for the short chappie ! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 ! Review Please !**


End file.
